Alien vs Predator: Scissor-Hands
by FalconerPredator360
Summary: When a blind and deaf girl gets lost in the streets of New York, and the drug lords are attacking, she has something waiting for her in the dark alleyways of the treacherous city. When an alien creature crash lands, maybe she will realize that she is not the only one with disabilities?
1. Night Classes

Chapter 1: Night Classes

Pshycology. One of my favourite classes. Only the fact I have to learn about it in brail though. The human mind always interests me, the way it works, the way it thinks, what makes us who we are, our emotions, and everything. Somethings surprise me though, the fact that my mind works different from everyone elses. Even though I may be blind and deaf, I still am able to see things. Imagine things. Experience things. I personally hate being classified as disabled, because I am not disabled. I can do anything. Even with my deformaties.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. The bell has rung. Nobody taps me on the shoulder unless the bell has rung. I sense that it was Mr. Jeff, because I reckonise his touch and smell.

I feel paper under my hands. I run my fingers over the dots that communicate the human language. It is from my one of my partners Jordan Edwards.

He wanted to know if I needed help getting back to my dorm. Normally I have my room mate Jennifer to do that, but she is out with her friends for a girls night out, and I couldn't make it due to my disabilities, and my night classes which I enjoy greatly.

I shake my head as a signal for a no, and grab my guide, and my coat which were leaning on the chair that I was sitting in. I wave my guide in front of me, when someone grabs my arm and leads me towards the door. I sense the person open the door for me, and I walk out.

Without my sight and hearing, all my other senses have become a lot better. Or otherwise, enhanced. I smell my way back to my dormitory.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I stare directly into the Elder's amber eyes. I understand his every word. I am to never return to the clan. Ever. My and my hands are a disgrace to the clan itself. What has that mad bad blood done to me?

The Elder has set my ship's coordinates to Earth...Here, allow me to go back a bit:

Ashes everywhere. The Bad Blooded are ruthlessly killing everyone, bringing death and destruction to everything and everyone. These Yautja, a horrid disgrace, somehow lead a sneak attack on our clan in the middle of the night. As the youngest child, I was supposed to be in hiding. Cobalt. Cobalt is my name. I am roaming aimlessly, looking for my parents. It isn't fair. My whole life, my parents beat me. I was scared.

Only one thing on my mind:

Run.

Don't let them catch me.

Faster.

Run, run , run.

If they catch me, they will kill me. If they do, it would be a dishonourable though Yautja try not to show their fears, I am greatly failing at trying to hide them. I do not know what they did to my family, but I am keep on running. The murderous Bad Bloods don't show mercy. I am not ready to die. Especially not a dishonourable death.

I feel a tight grip around my neck. They can't kill me. I flail and kick, and bite, and punch. I know it won't work. But it doesn't stop me from trying. "Do you want to see your parents again, kid?" I hear... reckonise that voice in the Yautja language. That horrid raspy voice. A shiver trails up my spine.

I finally gather up the guts,

"What the heck did you do to my family, Cetanu? Or should I say you berserk idiot."

I just talked back to the lead bad blood Super Predator. I'm quite proud of myself. I am restrained and lead to someplace. It feels like a very dark moment. A moment of sorrow, as I walked pass dead clan members, and comrades. A moment of the fear of death, as I feel I am lead to impending doom.

I am shoved into a very dark room.

I hear whines and cries.

Screams and screeches.

"Alright little ones, debate amongst eachother as for whom will be my test subject," Cetanu, or Berserker, as I call him, remarks. I glare at him. I look around me in the dim light. "Brother!" I hear someone yell. "Cobalt!" I hear my name."Cobalt! Help please!" I hear someone say. I see something that makes my heart hurt. My family huddled up all wounded, my little brother all bloodied up, without an arm and three mandibles are off. Everyone there has an injury of some sort. Berserker wouldn't want an unhealthy host. So... "I am going." I say. "No, son. You are not going. I will go." My father Jak'tre says.

"Father, I have come up with a rational decision. Trust me. For once in you life, trust me." I say as the door creaks open."Decided yet? I gave you a minute just to be nice." Berserker says, I step forward. "A healthy host. Definately needed. Good decision, Jak'tre." Berserker remarks.

"I have decided, just for the sake of your son, I will let you watch him suffer." Berserker remarks, again. "I am sick of this. Just get this done, instead of making your stupid remarks." I say. If I die, then this would probably be the most honourable way to go out. Paya, if not, save me.

I lay down on a testing table, my back and legs aching from my attept to escape. Berserker locks me down to the table. I do not even attempt to resist the restraints. "No resistance? Hmm... faith in Paya, eh?" Berserker says. "Faith..." I mutter.

Berserker holds up the needle.

I look at my father.

His crystal eyes filled with fear.

Fear of losing me.

I twist my mandibles into a smile, hoping to reassure him, even though I can't reassure myself. I know I'm not going to make it. Paya if I do, just kill me then.

I watch as the needle gets closer and closer to my arm...this is it, Cobalt...

BEEP! BEEP! LAND APPROACHING. GET IN YOUR SEATS AND STRAP YOURSELF IN. WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TURBULANCE.

I attempt to strap myself in. With my hands, it is incredibly difficult. Paya kill you Berserker. As the ship begins to plummet towards land, I inhale. If I don't make this, I will be very glad. Because I don't know how I'd live with my horrific appearence.

I am no longer Cobalt.

I am Scissor-Hands.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I am punched in the face. I sense there are more than just one. I can't defend myself. My only way of defending myself is my guide stick, but that was taken from me. It all seemed like it was only a matter of seconds before this whole contreversy occured. It isn't fair. Life isn't fair.

I feel I am being tossed around from person to person, until I am thrown on the ground. I was kicked in the stomach. Then, my worst nightmare happens to me. I feel my leather jacket being torn off. I scream. Scream for somebody to find me. Help me.

Whoever these men are they're teasing me. And I know what they are going to do to me next. What they're going to do is a nightmare. A crime. Something you will go to jail for a long time for. They are going to rape me and I need help.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I open my eyes and roar. I am not dead. Life wants me that bad, apparently. What purpose do I have? I don't have a purpose. What use am I right now with hands like mine. I push my way through the rubble of the ship. I hear a blood curdling scream. Female. Huh.

I head towards the screams. This isn't a bad hunting place. A concrete jungle. So what. Humans, or pyode amedha, are excellent prey along with the Xenomorphs. Kiande amedha are hard prey. But, so what. Walk through the streets and alley ways of the oomans' 'city'.

I find something that disturbes me.

Males. They are dishonouring a young ooman female. She has some sort of fluid pouring from her eyes. I am cloaked so they can't see me. I don't need my wrist blades to finish off the men. I scan the ooman female over. She... has an incapability... just like me. She is blind and deaf.

I stab the first two men with my hands. I slit two others' throats. The last man runs. I take out my spear and throw it at him. They're finished. The ooman female is breathing heavily, holding up a jacket she has that was torn in half. They attepted to rape her. I shiver at that. The ooman female is wandering around aimlessy, holding out her hands and moving them around to find her way.

She is walking towards me. I uncloak myself, and remain in place. I will not hurt her because she is not worthy prey. I hold out my hands. I hope I won't hurt her. All I want to do is show her we are alike, and that she is not alone.

But, it is difficult to tell an ooman that. And, to top it off, I won't be able to talk to her. I can't. "Who's t- there?" She stutters. She walks up to me, and her hands are in mine. She touches them continuosly. I study her every move. Why am I doing this? Why should I have even done this before? Why should I ha...

I feel a cold touch on my abdomen.

A strange feeling triggers through me as her hands feel my body. What is she thinking? Can't she sense that I am not of this world? Can't she feel that? Her hand trails up my arm smoothly, up to my shoulder, and she places her hand on my chest. A puzzled look fixtures on her face. She FINALLY realized.

I realize her other hand is on my mask, feeling it's every curve, and crease. She is strange yet, a curious figure. She studies me, not sure what to make of me, but she seems strangely relived. I grab the hand that is feeling my mask, as lightly as I could, and she shivers. Goose-bumps trail up her arms at lightning eyes are filled with fear. I want to ask her what's wrong, but I realize. She is very sensitive to the male's touch. I back away from her to give some space, but she falls down to her knees. The fluid from earlier pours from her eyes. "Why?! The one night I do not need help, the one night I wish to be free, something bad has to happen! I knew I was meant for nothing! My destiny is destroyed! AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE WITH THE WORLD FAMOUS MURDERER PREDATOR!" She screams. How does she know what she's saying? It makes no sense to me.

Brail.

She has to know brail.

I use my wrist cuff in order to create sentences in the human language transferred to brail. She cries harder. I wish I could work faster...


	2. Scissor-Hands?

Chapter 2: Scissor-Hands?

I'm done. What if the creature kills me? That'll be the grand finale to my life. But, why did he save me? Why did he help me? Why did he share the fact that I am not the only one with an incapability? Why did that happen to him? How did that happen to him? So many questions, not enough answers. I'm not one prone to cry, but tonight's an exception.

I feel a piece of paper underneath my fingers. It says:

Young ooman, I understand now of your fears and incapabilities. I wish that could communicate faster, and I promise you that I WILL NOT kill you. It would be greatly dishonourable. Even though I am an exile, I will still go by the rules of our hunt. You are strange ooman, I wish for that to not offend you, but you must understand that you, if you were in my clan, would be considered weak. I cannot harm you, if I find a weak ooman. My condolences if I have offended you.

- Scissor-Hands

Scissor-Hands. That name totally describes him. Poor guy. I wonder what happened to him. How he got this way. I feel a tsunami of tears coming. I reach for him. I can't find him. Did he leave? Leave me all alone? I begin to let it all out. He's gone. So what. He could've mudered you on the spot.

But, he didn't.

Why didn't he?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I watch her pouring liquid out of her eyes. Why do oomans do that? Is ita sign of fear? Sadness? She reaches for me, wailing, and yelling things I don't quite understand. Does this ooman want me? I do not comfort. I don't even comfort my own kind. Much less the oomans. Against my better my better judgement, I walk into her path. Why didn't I kill her earlier?

"Scissor-Hands?" She says incorrectly. But I don't judge. Her voice saying my name...

"SCISSOR-HANDS!" I hear my parents scream. Waves of pain surge through my body, starting at my hands. My vision is blurring, and everything becomes a nightmare as I shake violently. "SCISSOR-HANDS, SON, NO!" Why are they calling me Scissor- Hands? Maybe this is all just a bad dream...

I feel the ooman female's arms wrap around me. I roll my eyes. She noticed I had a flashback. I do not want to comfort her. I feel her attept to bury herself into me, but she is not being very sucessful thanks to me. I tighten every muscle in my body to show her that I am very uncomfortable.

She doesn't seem to care. All she wants is comfort. I shove her off, and type into my wrist cuff. I hand it to her. She runs her delicate hands over the paper feeling each dot, reading the message carefully. Then she screams. Screams at the top of her lungs. It. Sounds like; I can't go home, or I don't want to go home; either way she doesn't want to return to her home. Just like me. Even though I want redemption, I will never be accepted for who I am and nobody will care if I was redeemed or not.

The young ooman female wails and the fluid pours more and more from her eyes. She probably needs time alone? Or does she want me to leave? So, I suppose I'll just leave. I begin to walk away, looking back at her everyonce so and a while, would it be wrong to just leave her? It would be dishonourable, but I figure she would want me to leave. What use would I be towards her? No use whatsoever.

I walk away from the city, and out to the crashlanding site. I should probably clean up the mess by morning...

"YOU MURDERER!" My father yells. "I am merely just a berserk scientist. Technically speaking, not a murderer." "You KILLED MY SON!" My father yells again. I open my eyes. Everything hurts. I look around me, then focus my attention on my restraints. I take a deep intake of air, and burst out of the restraints. "What?! You were supposed to be dead!" Berserker screams. "Well, I'm not so, deal with it." I say in a snarky response. Berserker clicks in rage. Flaring his mandibles, he released his wrist blades, poised his arm for a strike, I was too paralyzed to move.

He murdered my father.

No matter if he beat me or not, he meant a lot to me.

My father is dead.

I finally cleaned up the crash site. The wreck was moved and piled up where no ooman would suspect. I take out a circular device that we Yautja want to cloak an object. I latch it on to one large piece, press the center button, and the whole thing shimmers, then cloaks. I have a couple hours until dawn...why not take that time to hunt? That doesn't sound too bad.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

He left me last night. I was completely out of my mind. Why would I hug a Predator? Too overemotional... oh well. I was just... going through the motions. My roomate was wondering what was wrong, and I refused to tell her. I told her I was going to take a walk to the park, and if she wants to, hang out, do what she wants.

I make a left down the street, and make it to the park. Where could he have gone? I ask myself, as I sit down on a bench. Should I walk around more? I mean geez, Kaila...it's good exercise. I get up, pass by the old hamburger, hot dog, and coffee stand, and walk around aimlessly with my guide. It turns out I just so stumbled into the reserved National Forest of NYC. Sometimes, I would've thought nobody would have built and/or reserved a place like this in a very urban city. When you think about it, its almost like a concrete jungle.

I smile inwardly as I sniff the fall air. I reach out and feel one of the bark from the trees. A leaf lands on my head. Although I have absolutely no clue what the park looks like, I can definately vision it. I smell the air again, but this time, I catch a different scent. A scent I reckonise. "Scissor-Hands?" I call out. When I feel someone ruffle my hair, I shudder. "S-Scissor-H-Hands...is that you?" I ask. Then I feel a piece of paper under my fingers. It says:

Young ooman why have you returned? You should not have come here. You are not safe with me... so leave.

Why thank you Scissor-Hands for the nice letter. "No." I say. I feel his bladed-hands on my shoulder, digging through my jacket. I shudder at his bladed, sharp touch. He tightnens his grip and I shudder more. "P-please...s-stop..." I stutter through my shudders. I feel a liquid trickle down my arm. Is it my blood? Am I hurt? Or is it his blood?

The brail message is once again placed in my hands:

Listen up, ooman. I am injured. Not that you needed to know that... But, I am injured and I must tend to my wounds. You leave, and I will leave. You forget that we ever met, I will forget we ever met. Agreed? If you spill this to anyone, I will find you, and I WILL kill you.

"No," I reply, "No, you know what I won't. And you can't stop me. I can help you, if you teach me how. I want to knowow your ways, and I also do not. I want to be able to at least hear again. Hearing for me would be like getting your hands back to normal again. I will refuse to leave." I yell at him. I sense him walk away. Oh, whatever. It's not like he's the injured hunter-alien predator that can kill me at any moment. But... why do I want to find him? Maybe it's because he's identicle to me? Or maybe he can teach me... why would he? You know what? I'll prove it to you, Mr. Predator.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

She is starting to get on my nerves. Why is she looking for me? What does she want? I just want to be on my own. Maybe I should just ignore her. That's what I'll do. She'll realize that I do not want her near me, and she will leave. Or I can just kill her. Then it would be over with. I've already managed thirty oomans. None of them female. So, that would make her one of my most treasured trophies. But, why haven't I already? I am starting to make no sense.

I walk through the red-orange forest. I love forests and jungles. They are one of the only places that remind me of home. Home. Why do I even care anymore? I'll fix my ship, change the coordinates, and to a kiande amedha planet. Why not die there? Xenomorph Prime doesn't sound so bad. I'll go there.

What is happening to me? Why am I like this? Is it what Berserker has done to me?

My father's screams fill the air. And rage fills through me. My father is dead. Hatred for Berserker flows through me. He poises again, and murders my baby brother. My baby brother. He then kills the rest of my family, laughing evily. I fall to my knees. My jaw drops. I stare at my dead family. I could have done something about it. In a split second, I bring my hand up, and slash through Berserker's face. His blood splatters over me. I see Berserker's eye on the ground, and Berserker roars in pain. Ha, gotcha Berserker, you kiande amedha. I admit that was not the best come back I can come up with. Most of which are explicent. I run, scan each wall for an escape, while Berserker is distracted.

I realize that the young ooman following me. Does she even know where I am going? I hear a squeal, and she smacks right into me. I stumble and crash into the ground. "Gosh darn It...!" The ooman yells. She falls right on top of me. "OW!" She screams again. Oops. My hands cut her while trying to catch her. Excellent. I hurt her. Good going, Scissor-Hands. She coughs, and clenches her fist, and slams it on my chest. Gosh. Ooman females are stubborn. I catch her hold her breath. Argh. She's not going to let go. Why is she holding her breath? She is ONE COMPLICATED ooman. I know how to make her breathe. I start tracing my hands up her thigh. I can tell she's stuggling to hold her breath. She will give out soon. But, why do I care if she breathes or not?

I begin to trace my bladed hands up and around her waist, and as much as this absolutely disgusts me, she FINALLY breathes. "Fine! I'll leave!" She yells, getting up, stomping off. Thank goodness. You know what? I've decided. She's gonna be a goner.

I creep behind her, making sure not to make any mistakes in order for her to sense me. You will die ooman. I will show no mercy. You will regret the day you ever met me. I will slaughter you. Eliminate you, and your family and your friends. So, I hope you enjoyed your last moment alive.

A surge of rage fills through me. I feel adreniline rising. The hunt is encourging me. I can do this. I am not good blooded, but I am Badblooded. I am not mighty to save. I create the 'shing' sound with my hands as I approached her, cloaked. She walks calmly. Until someone ruins my cover. "MONSTER!" Another female screams. Oh, oomans. The police arrive, and they aim their guns at me.

I sense the ooman girl panic. I smell her fear. I grab one of my blades carefully, and throw it at one of the park's civilians. Gun fires are blasted at me. Crud. Oh, ok. I understand now. I run towards the men, when one of the oomans is lifted up to the trees. Now two. No, three more. It's them. How the heck did they get here?! It's almost impossible... unless the Elder put them into my ship when he attempted for me to die in the crash land. Maybe there were eggs? No... then I would have been facehugged by those horrid kiande amedha.

The time it took me to figure that out, there were several oomans already dead. My wrist flicks, and my hands extend a little bit. Ok then. That's new. So what else can I do that I'm not aware of?

At least five Kiande Amedha appear from the trees. Two of them take charge at jme, and the other three start attacking civilians. The ooman girl seems absolutely terrified, and she's panicking. One of the kiande amedhas pounce on me, and the other one does the same. Crud oh, crud.

I'm struggling free from the alien's dreadful grip, and I am becoming slightly sucsessful.


	3. Rescuer

**I would like to thank Khalthar for providing me with the help I need to get this going ;)**

Chapter 3: Rescuer

I am terrified. I knew the police were there. And I know there's something else too. I know what the police are firing at. They're firing at Scissor-Hands, and some other creature that seemed to have Scissor-Hands spooked. Is he alive? I kind of hope not, and I kind of do. I sense someone's hand grabbing my wrist. It's Jennifer, my roommate. She tugs on me for us to leave.

Our new era of technology allows us to use out cell phones to write and print things out of the top of our phones small prints and brail. I feel a paper that I soon realize Jennifer slides under my hands.

It reads:

"Kaila we need to leave now…it's…there's two of those things, and five of the big black bugs. Remember those scary 'xenomorphs' from the news? And them…the muscular guys? There's one with the freaky hands, and there's one with the strange mask that kind of reminds me of Captain Rex's from Star Wars? The one I described to you? Alright, I'll admit it. I'm scared. Now please, Kaila please, let's get out of here before we get killed."

I'm startled. That just…just…isn't like Jeni…I mean…I feel the grip on my wrist get tighter. I sense Jennifer scream by how tense she was. And I understand that the other hunter has got Jeni…but, why not me? I just don't understand. Why don't they take me? "Hey! Over here!" I scream without realizing. I begin to sprint. I know that the hunter is chasing me down. And I know that it isn't Scissor-Hands. I know I can't outrun him. But for some reason, it's worth the try.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I notice that Ravage has started a footrace with the _ooman_ female. She is just barely escaping the clutches of death. My thoughts were sidetracked as I'm forced into the water by the _kiande amedha_. I roar, but my roar was suddenly cut off by the rushing water. I was mistaken. The _kiande amedha_ are trying to drown me under their weight…and becoming slightly sucsessful.

One of the _kiande amedha_ grab my neck, squeezing it hard, causing me to let go of my breath. I've got about a…couple…more seconds…of…breath…

One of the xenomorphs rise up to the water's crest. The one that is still attempting to drown me is now noticeably a aquamorph. An aquamorph are xenomorphs that are capable of breathing underwater. Oh, how I wish I had my plasma caster right now…my hands! I release my hand blades, and shove them hard up the aquamorph's chest. The acid. Who cares right now. I have already lost so much…my breath has run out.

I start to puff, flinch, and double-over underwater. Water begins to fill me up, making me flinch and sink. The Xenomorph holds me under, struggling to survive my blow. I sink more and more under the weight of the aquamorph. I hear a splash nearby.

My vision blurs, and I am…well, drowning. The figure swims towards me, puts it's arms uder my arms, dragging me to the surface. I know it isn't _ooman_, because there is no way an _ooman_ is going to be able to lift me up to the surface. No flipping way. In a few moments…darkness overtakes me…

-"Scissor-Hands!" I hear my name. I slowly open my eyes, only to meet face to face with the Elder. "Scissor-Hands!" He calls out again. I try to say something, but nothing comes out. The Elder flat out smacks me in the face. "Elder Chawweh?" I ask, standing up, feeling very dizzy. I almost fall when the Elder catches me. "Kid, you better snap out of it. I want some answers as to why we are the only survivors of our clan? Hm?" The Elder sighs. "Answer me!" He snaps. "But sir, you never asked me a question." I respond calmly. I can tell the Elder is on the merge of exploding. Another Yautja limps up. "Sir, you're not the only survivors…" The Yautja says with a groan. "Hello, Ravage." The Elder says with a glare.

"Elder Chawweh?" "Yes kid?"

"Why does everyone call me Scissor-Hands?" I ask. "Uh, because of…well, your hands." He says, his voice filled with pity. I have never heard a Elder stutter before. I finally take a good look at my hands. Bladed. Bladed hands.-

"SCISSOR-HANDS WAKE UP! BY PAYA IF YOU DON'T! WHO KNOWS…oh you're awake." I hear Ravage say. I cough up water. Ravage holds up a towel to my mouth, catching all the water. "Where are the _kiande amedha_… where are the _oomans_?" "Oh, the _kiande amedha_? You killed them. As for the _oomans_, only two remain." "Whom might that be?" I ask. If the _ooman_ girl is dead, and if it is Ravage's fault, if he killed her…he won't ever see the light of day again. She was my kill.

"Where am I?" I ask. I look around me. There seems to be several images on the walls. The room is small, unlike my ship. I am laying on a bed big enough to hold two. Two _oomans_ that is. On our planet, the beds are much larger compared to these, and the blankets are much more comfortable than the _ooman's _. _Ooman's_ are silky, ours are furs.

"Why you are in what the _oomans_ call a 'dorm' it's apparently something you live in for a scholarly subject the _oomans_ call a 'school'." Ravage says. Huh. I sit up and…"SCISSOR-HANDS BE CAREFUL!"…tear through the sheets. "Woops," "Yeah a real woops Scissor-Hands. When the _oomans_ get back they're going to be really ticked off…" Ravage mutters.

"Don't they have names?" I ask. Everyone in the _ooman_ world has names. "Uh, yes. I only know the incapable one's friend's name." "Okay, tell me." I say. "Something along the lines of Jennifer." He says. Okay then. One is named Jennifer. Great. Difficult to say, but great. I hear the door click and open.

A red haired girl walks in. She is carrying some sort of plastic bag. "Oh you're awake. Excellent. And you're here. Excellent times two...get it?" She says, with her fear filled voice. "I should of known your blood would get all over my sheets…and wait…did you TEAR my sheets?!" She hollers. I shrug. Ravage glares. "Jennifer." Ravage says. "WHAT?!" Jennifer screams. "This is Scissor-Hands." Ravage signals to me. "Well, that explains the ripped sheets…" She mutters while walking with the plastic bag and walks over to me. "Scissor-Hands, Scissor-Hands…perfect. I've got Edward Scissorhands in my dorm…"She says.

Jennifer reaches into the plastic bag, and pulls out some bandages. She looks over at Ravage, and he nods. Crud. I left my bandages back at my ship. Or the ship's remains that is. My ship! Did the _oomans_ get ahold of it? I sure hope not. I've got to get back to my ship. I attempt to get out when I'm forced down by Jennifer. What makes her think she can boss around a full-fledged Yautja? Jennifer presses on my chest as a sign for me to stay down. I growl at her. "Do you want me to get Kaila to do this?" She threatens…but who's Kaila? "Who is Kaila, _ooman _Jennifer?" She sighs. "Really? She's the blind and deaf girl you rescued then tried to kill." She smiles. "She told me." "Oh." I say, as she wraps up my stomach. How in Paya's name did this happen?! Was it the _kiande amedha_? "While we were underwater, the _kiande amedh s_tabbed you in the stomach." Ravage says.

"You look weird Scissor-Hands." Jennifer says with a smile. "I'm sure he does, weirdo." Ravage jokes. "Very funny." She says, abandoning me and walking over to Ravage. "You better back off _ooman_ if you want to keep your head intact." Ravage remarks in a friendly way. "Well, if you would like to maintain your dignity, I would do the same." Jennifer says.

I laugh. "What's so funny? The fact that this _ooman_ thinks she's better than me?" Ravage says, inching closer to Jennifer, causing her to get slightly nervous. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Ravage says. Jennifer brings her knee up to his crotch, and in a split second, Ravage falls to the ground in pain. "Wanna bet?" She asks in a snarky way.

**Probably one of the longer ones…I like to write and draw…what do you expect? **


	4. The Hurt and The Healer

Chapter 4- The Hurt and The Healer

"Stay still, would you?!" I yell. Geez, these guys can be annoying. I am sure they probably would be nicer if it were Kaila, which stings. This Scissor-Hands guy looks like a Freddie Krougar from my worst nightmare. As for the other one... well, he saved me. He has finally recovered from my blow to him earlier which made both me and Scissor-Hands laugh.

I am trying to help Scissor-Hands, but he won't stop moving. I finally get the guts to smack him in the face. Well, that was a mistake. Cause his immediate reaction was to grab me by the throat, causing me to bleed, and growl a very guttural growl. My neck begins to hurt, when I am grabbed by the waist, pulled from Scissor-Hands' grip, and held tightly against something. I hear a rumbling growl coming from it's chest behind me. Oh, its Ravage. He roars loudly at Scissor-Hands.

He roars something in a language I do not reckonise, and holds me protectively against him. I struggle to break free, but each time I struggle, he tightens his arms around me. Scissor-Hands yells something too, but I don't understand. "GUYS WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! THERES OTHER PEOPLE IN THE BUILDING THAT CAN PROBABLY HEAR YOU! NOW WOULD you please let go of me Ravage..." "But..." "I SAID PLEASE LET GO." I say. Reluctantly, Ravage lets go. I feel kinda sorry for the way I talked to them. I turn around to look at Ravage. His head is drooped down in shame. "Ok, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you" I say sadly. Why do I care for an otherworldly being?

Ravage walks over to the dorm window, opens it and prepares to jump out. "Wait! What in the universe are you doing?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I scream. I run over to the window. I grab his arm tightly and attempt to pull him back in. He doesn't budge. "Do you want me to kill you ooman?" Ravage says. "Don't go!" I yell. "What is wrong with you ooman? The majourity of your population would like for us just to simply leave." "Don't leave please." "Give me one good reason." He says. I panic. "Just stay!" "Not good enough," he turns and poises to jump. "NO! Don't!" I yell. I lean in close to him, and whisper in his ear slot. "Because I need you." I whisper, and he steps out of the window sil, and shuts the window. "Now that's a reason." He says. "Are you being truthful, ooman?" "Yes."

He runs one of his claws through my straight red hair. He slowly takes off his mask and puts it on my nightstand. He appears to be smiling at me. I smile up to him, his figure standing at roughly 7'4. He has black skin, and navy blue stipes running across him like a tiger. He has the brightest pair of baby blue eyes I've ever seen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare... its not like me..." I say, embarrassed. Man, I don't do that. "I don't blame you." He says, taking off his silver armour, which goes perfectly colour wise with his skin colour. Once his armour was off, he walks up to me, forcing me into a corner. I catch Scissor-Hands roll his eyes at us. "Don't pay attention to him. I told him you're with me." Ravage whispers seducively in my ear, making me shiver. "Alright. I need your help with these." He says pointing to a couple injuries. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry... I was too caught up with Scissor-Hands..." he suddenly cups my cheek with his large hand.

"It's okay." Ravage says.

"You're too nice." I reply.

I take his wrist, which my hand can barely wrap around, and l lead him to the bathroom. "Alright, get in." I say. Reluctantly,he gets in and sits down. I turn on the water, and Ravage screeches. "Oh, my gosh... I'm so sorry..." I apologize, changing the water to the point where he's not shivering or screeching, according to him. "I'm really sorry." "You apologize too much ooman." He says. I take a wash cloth, and lightly press it against his wound on his shoulder. "How'd this happen?" I ask. "Uh... just a little Xenomorph." He says like it was no problem. I just nod. What the heck is a Xenomorph? Oh whatever. I'll ask him later.

With my wash cloth, once the blood was all gone, started to scrub. Man, what was this guy doing to make him so darn filthy? I begin to scrub his chest as Ravage grunts. I roll my eyes. I start to get to his stomach, and man...his abs... he's not that bad looking... huh, wow... I can't help but to touch them. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING JENNIFER?! I yell at myself, but it was too late. My hand was already sliding down his broad chest, and over those glistening abs. My hand feels every texture, every curve of his body. As I start moving down towards his abdomen, I hear purring. "Ravage is that you?" I say looking up at him with a red tint on my face. I could of sworn he was blushing. "No..." he says.

I place a hand on his stomach, and he purrs, flickering his eyes. "That feels good doesn't it?" I say, feeling like I'm talking to a little puppy dog. "Yesssss..." he purrs. The sound of his purring relaxes me instantly. "Oh, Ravage stop..." I say. "Ravage! Enough purring!" I say, with a giggle. What am I doing? What do I feel towards this...Predator?

I turn off the water, making Ravage put on a pouty face. "Oh stop, you big baby." "Now, would you like to rephrase that?" He says, his voice stern. "Yes, I would," I say, clearing my throat," You big baby, oh stop." I say. Ravage barks with laughter. "My attempt at disciplining you failed." He says laughing, and standing up. I sigh. "Something is troubling you,my friend" He says. My friend? Did he really say that? Does he mean it? "Ah... nothing is bothering me." I say. "You have many questions, but not enough answers, just like your friend." He says. I smile softly up at him, him looking down at me. "You know, when I was in ninth grade, I was the tallest girl in my class? You see, if you were in ninth grade like I was, I would be the shortest." I say, Ravage chuckles.

I hand Ravage a towel, and he dries himself off. I divert my attention away from him, hoping not to stare. But, I feel a clawed finger under my chin, turning my head to face Ravage's baby blue eyes. His eyes seem to melt right through me. I inch closer to him, and place my hand on his abs. He purrs, trapping me against a wall. I begin to shiver in fear. "Do you fear me, Jennifer?" Ravage asks me. "Uh... yes..." I say, as he sighs. "Allow me to show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Ravage says with a soft smile. Ravage bends over and rubs his mandibles lightly on my neck. "Stop that! It tickles!" I giggle, and Ravage chuckles. I feel him lay a soft kiss on my neck, causing my stomach to turn upside down.

"Uh..." I gulp. "You still fear me don't you?" He says, anger filling his voice. "No! I mean yes! I mean no, don't get angry! Please..." in a split second I'm pulled by the waist into a big bear hug. He presses me up against his chest, his warmth radiating onto me. I'm so tired. Its been one heck of a day, and I just wanna go to bed. "Ravage, I'm tired." I say with a yawn. He lets me go, and I open the door and walk into the dorm bedroom. I'm just so lucky to get a big dorm... when I walk in, I see Kaila standing by Scissor-Hands crying.

**This chapter was devoted to just Jennifer and Ravage :-D**


	5. Night

Chapter 5- Night

Tears are streaming down her face. I run over to Kaila, and shake her lightly. "Jennifer! He...he..." she stutters. I hug her, and let her cry into my shoulder. I take out my phone and type in brail. I slip it in her hands. She lets out a sob, and struggles to pick up Scissor-Hands, who is still lying on my bed. Ravage walks over to me, and whispers in my ear. "What is the matter?" He whispers. "I don't know." I say shrugging. Kaila shakes Scissor-Hands over and over, Scissor-Hands being noticably unconsious. "Somebody hurt..." Kaila says. I tap her on the shoulder for her to keep telling me. "SOMEBODY HURT SCISSOR-HANDS!" She screams and sobs at the same time.

I pull down the blanket that was covering Scissor-Hands, and my eyes met with a horrid sight. Ravage shoves me out of the way, and lightly pushes Kaila. "A female was here." "A female human?" "No, Yautja." "Predator?" "Yes." He says examining Scissor-Hands. "She was quiet, and she attempted to rape him while he was injured, against his own will." He says. "This all happened while we were in the bathroom?" "Yes. She was very quiet." "Is he?" "No, but as you can see she attempted to suffocate him by putting a cloth in his mouth."

Scissor-Hands coughs then wakes up suddenly. Kaila jumps on top of Scissor-Hands, causing him to yelp. She hugs him,as Scissor-Hands rolls his eyes, reluctantly hugging her back. "I'm so glad your okay." Kaila says. How did she? She lifts up one of Scissor-Hands' mandibles, and lays a kiss on the skin there. Kaila is the sweetest person ever, she wouldn't hurt a soul, even if her life depended on it. She can't stand violence, and she's a wonderful person despite her disabilities. Kaila lays her head down on Scissor-Hands' chest, causing him to purr, his purr being much different than Ravage's. Scissor-Hands then rests his chin on her head, Kaila sighing softly. "Scissor-Hands, don't bother moving to sleep somewhere else. If you're comfortable there, you can sleep there." I say smiling.

I signal for Ravage to follow me. I lead him over to Kaila's bed, and signal for him to lay down. "Where are you going to sleep, ooman?" Ravage asks. "On the floor." Ravage grabs my arm, and yanks me towards him, me feeling like he might break my arm. "Ow..." I say. Ravage growls at me. "No female, despite the species should sleep on the floor! It is very dishonourable! Don't sleep on the ground! I will..." Ravage says. "You're the guest." I say. "Argh..." Ravage growls. I place both hands on his chest, forcing him to lie down. He sighs, and puts the blanket over him. I grab a blanket and a pillow from my closet, and set myself up on the floor. How do I expect myself to sleep after what happened today?

After a little bit, I close my eyes.


	6. Gentle Approach

**This chapter is mainly Ravage so..:-)**

Chapter 6- Gentle Approach

I wake up, and its around 1:00am in the morning. I stretch out. My whole body is sore, and I get out of Kaila's bed. I look over at Scissor-Hands who is sleeping calmly with Kaila in his arms. I noticed his hands are as far away from Kaila as possible. I walk over to Jennifer, who is laying on the ground looking awfully uncomfortable. That little ooman was brave to talk to me the way she did earlier. I smile at that. I pick her up gently, and I place her on the bed. She reaches for me, flailing her arms around, feeling for me.

I allow her to touch me. She wraps her arms around my neck. I stand up with her still dangling there. I chuckle, causing her to let go, and I catch her. I press her up to my chest, and she cuddles up against me, burying her face into my chest. It seems she is cold. I rock her back and forth, like a mother Yautja would do to her pup. "Shh...little ooman..." I say, placing her back into the bed, tucking her in.

"How will you find your way..." she mutters. I cock my head to the side. Her dream makes no sense. But, I must go on my hunt, the maximum amount I must kill is thirty eight. That won't be too hard. I open up the window, and crouch on the window sil, and look back at Jennifer. The moonlight that is seeping in the window, is allowing her gentle emotion to really shine. I smile at her, and jump out the window.

"I'm right here little oomans." I click in my language. I am standing on what the oomans call the 'Empire State' building. They seem to be drunk. They have absolutely no clue what is coming for them. I jump down to the ledge just before the ground, then jump down from there. There are a couple female oomans, and they are wearing hideous cut-off shirts, short shorts, and I believe they are drunk as well. There is one male cornering a female doing what the oomans say 'making-out'. I look up to one of the roofs of the skyscrapers, and I spot the female. The same female that paid Scissor-Hands a little 'visit' in the afternoon, which is technically speaking, yesterday. The female jumps down, and walks over to me. "Why, hello there, pumpkin." The female says. She is smaller then me by an inch. I growl. "Aww, don't be like that little kitty cat." She says. She gets close enough that I can see her fully. Her skin is a light blue, speckled with navy blue spots, and her armour is silver. She places one of her claws under my chin, and sharply brings it back, cutting me.

"You know what, you're very tempting..." she clicks, tapping her top left mandible in thought. She walks up to me, pressing her body against mine, and putting her hands on the back of my neck. "You know what? You're very tempting too...to kill, that is." I say, she growls. "My brother is in trouble, please help me. That is why I came out here tonight." "Oh, really? Is that the reason why huh?" I remark. She pulls me by the head, and locks her mandibles with mine. She slides her hands down my chest, and rests them on my waist, rubbing that one spot continuously. I keep my arms at my side, I attempt to resist, but she shoves me up against the wall of the alleyway. She then enters her snake like tongue in my mouth, grabs hold of my tongue, and begins to massage it gently. That's when I'm set off. I force her off my shoulders, as she's gasping for breath. "Little fiesty, huh?" She gasps. "No, just excited to do this!" I yell, forcing my two blades up her stomach. "You are one sick son of a-" I cut her off by shoving the blades in her stomach more. "You k-know... how hot you l-look...when you're angry?" She stutters. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and chest. I go on rage, blasting her with my plasma caster. I decide to kill the oomans with the plasma caster, leaving only the females. I walk up to that horridly dressed female oomans.

"Hello..." one of the females say. They all walk up to me, and bow to me. I remain silent. "We do not wish to challenge you my friend." A dark skinned female says. She lifts up her head. "Alexa Woods?" I say, using a recorded voice of Scar, one of three Yautja sent to Antartica to take care of the oomans who were raining in on our pyramid. Scar and Lex defeated the Queen, and Scar died shortly after. I spot Lex crying. "You know Scar don't you..." "Yes." I reply in Scar's voice again. I know that she and Scar grew very close on that mission.

"Is he okay?" She asks, walking up to me. "No. He is gone." I respond. Lex begins to sob. She falls to her knees, and hugs my leg. She mutters 'I miss him, I miss him' over and over again. "Please do not take this as a foul approach, but a gentle one." Lex says. "I must leave. You oomans swear not to speak of this to anyone. If you do, I will find you. I will kill you." I growl. The females nod. Lex gives me a hug goodbye, and she wishes to see me sometime soon, I roll my eyes, huff, then leave.

* * *

I jump back up to the window sil as quietly as I can, and slip in, shut the window, and slide down the wall. I take a deep breath, and take off all my armour, leaving only my loincloth. I walk over to the bed where Jennifer is sleeping in, and I stroke her fiery red hair gently. Her eyes flicker open, and she mumbles something. I nuzzle my head on her's and she kisses me right between my eyes. "Gentle approach." She says.


	7. Deaf Can Hear

**Hehe...this one was fun...**

Chapter 7- Deaf Can Hear

I wake up abruptly to the sound of soft purring in my ear. "Ravage?" I whisper. "Yesssss..." he whispers seducivly(sp?) In my ear. "Where did you go last night?" I ask him, my eyes still shut. "Jennifer...I well," "Yes?" "Well, I went hunting. What's it to you?" "Really? You went hunting! Wow! How many?" "At least thirty," "Did you find the female from earlier?" "Uh...well, um... kind of..." "What do you mean kind of?" "Well, I killed her..." "Ok! There's nothing to worry about!" "Yeah... about that..." "Oh, I don't really need to know everything. Its okay."

"Really? You sure?" "Yes." "Alright." I sigh softly, his voice soothing me. And, I realize. I really do have feelings for this creature. Why? I don't know. I've never had a crush before. Ever. A tear streaks from my eye. "Why.." "Why what?" "I just.."

* * *

The Elder points to me and growls. I kneel down to him. ~Go find Scissor-Hands. If he is dead, bring back his body~ ~Yes, father~ I say. ~And, find Ravage while you're at it~ ~Yes, father. I will find them and bring them back to you~ ~Kill the boy Ravage~…wouldn't that be considered murder? I do not DARE to question the Elder.

I beat my chest, and bow to the Elder. I turn around, the guards each across from each other, bow, their spear tips pointing into the air above me. I growl at the smallest Yautja at the end of the line, who seemed to be struggling to keep the speartip sraight. He whimpers in fear, yet still keeps his head straight. I twist my mandibles into a smile beneath my mask, smelling his fear. I stop in front of him. ~Have you found disrespect within the guards, Breech?~ The Elder clicks. ~No, father. I merely am just finding the perfect guard fit for the Elites.~ ~Have you found one, son?~ ~I am staring at him right now.~ I say. The young Yautja's eyes seem to light up as I said that. The young Yautja puffs out his chest, beeming with pride. ~What is your name, young one?~ I ask. ~My name sir, it is Rae' chen.~ ~Young, yet strong in heart. Your mother and father named you well.~ I say. ~Before I leave on my mission, I would like to promote Rae'chen to the Elite Guard!~ I yell as the rest of the guards cheer and roar in agreement.

I pat Rae'chen on the shoulder. ~Thank you sir. You are my saviour. You have helped me get the job that would provide me with enough money to help my family, my mother and father.~ ~Kid,…~ I pause. Rae'chen just smiles. The smile reminds me of when I let my kid on his first hunt. The smile of great happiness, and joy. Excitement, and fun. I nod my head, and walk down the throne walkway, and make my way out to the boarding docks.

* * *

"You... ARGH!" I yell at Kaila, even though I know she can't hear me. She just smiles at me. I am trying to build a special device I can plug into her ears, allowing her to hear. But, she is making it hard to do. She is making a lot of noise for a blind and deaf person. Its unbelievable. I walk up to her, and flick her head. I chuckle. She finally shut up. She has no clue.

I connect the last circuts, and walk over to Kaila. I type very gently into my wrist cuff, print out the brail, and hand it to her. I study her as she reads the message. I smile inwardly as she gets to the part about testing. She smiles softly, and sits down. She nods, signaling for me to do the device. I walk over to her, being extra careful that I do not accidentally damage the devices, and try not to scratch Kaila. I insert the first one, and click it in. Then the second one. She flinches as I put in the last one. I click on both of them, and she doesn't do anything. "Kaila? Can you hear me? I love you." Her faces expresses no emotion. I can't believe I even said that. Kaila starts to cry. I bring her into a hug. It failed. I failed. Again. Why? She begins to sob.

"I...I love you too, Scissor-Hands…"

I roar in happiness. She was crying tears of joy. Amazing. "It worked! It actually worked!" I yell. Ravage tears open the door. "What in the name of Paya is going on here?!" He yells. "I can hear again! I can hear! Scissor-Hands helped me hear!" Ravage sighs in relief. Jennifer walks in."You are so awesome, Scissor-Hands!" Jennifer yells. "I agree, Jennifer." I say. I feel Jennifer hug me tightly. "Ok, ok." I say, shunning her off. She lets go of me and heads over to Kaila.

I look at the two conversing, jumping up and down, hand in hand. Kaila is so happy. I have never seen her like this before. She runs up to me and hugs me tight. She strokes my back gently, causing me to do what I haven't done in a long time, purr. She giggles when she hears it. "You sound like a cat, Scissor-Hands." She says. "Or how about a lion. How do you know about cats?" "People describe it to me through brail... but now they don't have to!" "But, you still have to pretend that you're deaf," Ravage says, Kaila nods. "I understand full well that I must pretend that I am..." There was a loud knock at the door.

Jennifer signals to the bathroom door. We listen to her, as Kaila follows.


	8. Job Offer

**Hahaha...Jobs...**

Chapter 8- Job Offer

"Hello there, miss." I say. I hope that Kaila hid them well. There is a young asian lady, her pitch black hair up in a bun, and three guards with large guns behind her in some sort of armour. "Hello, are you Jennifer McCreary?" "Uh...yes" "Is Kaila Florence there too?" "Uh, not at the moment. Would you like me to...wait a second! How do you know my name?" "I know you from doctors classes remember? I came to look and observe your skills, and see if you and your roommate are eligible for the Weyland/Yutani Corporation." "Oh, my gosh. Weyland/Yutani? Yes. My friend and I would love to." I say, and I hear a growl come from the bathroom. "What was...?" "My stomach. I haven't had lunch." "But it is 10:00." "Yes. I eat lunch early." I say with a smile, and slam shut the door.

The first one to open the door was Ravage. He run up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and shook them. I felt like he dislocated my shoulders. "Why did you accept?! That is the group that has taken my family and ruined my clan!" Ravage yells. "Well, this was my dream job before I met you!" "Like I care." "Fine! Be that way! Go on your little hunting ritual and crap, and don't forget to kill my life while you're at it, you son of a..." "Shut up!" Ravage howls. "Scissor-Hands. Let's go. I can't stand these oomans. Why waste the time bonding than killing? It would be much easier to see the blood." Ravage says. "So. You are just worthless killers. Like I give a crap if you kill me now."

"I know you don't want to die. You pitiful oomans just don't want to admit it." Ravage growls. "I'm done!" I yell. What the heck is wrong with him?! Why does he have to be nice at one point, and mean the next? What, do Predators really have to go through the same stuff we humans have to go through? Never would've thought.

"Goodbye. You stupid oomans." Ravage says, breaking the window and jumping out. "I'll be back." Scissor-Hands says with a grunt. Scissor-Hands heads towards the window, and starts to pick up the window frame, he tries to put it back on the window. "No, don't worry about it Scissor-Hands." I say, he nods. Scissor-Hands then cloaks, and jumps out the window.

"Alright, Kaila. If anyone of them comes back, call me. I'm going to drive to Weyland/Yutani Corporation." "Okedoky, Jen. Why Weyland/Yutani? Was that who was..." "Job offer." I butt in.

**Uh oh...Ravage...;-)**


	9. Predicide

**A couple new characters in this one...Dangerous characters...**

Chapter 9- Predicide

I start at a sprint as soon as I hit the ground. Reminds me of training back home. I smell Scissor-Hands' scent, and sprint faster. Although Scissor-Hands is faster than me, with my head start, I can probably outrun him. I run as fast as I can, and stop dead in my tracks. I see something that was supposed to be dead. She was supossed to be dead.

She grabs me by the throat, and throws me against a wall. If I was not so caught off guard, I would be able to deflect that move. "Hello, Mr. Preddy." She says. "Oh, shut up. Go away." "Oh, you're in a bad mood. What's the matter baby?" "I'm not going to tell you, idiot." I say, shoving her out of the way, and I run. I sense her stop for a moment, then follow me. "Wait up!" I hear her yell. "Not in a lifetime.." I mutter.

I hop onto a roof, and stop. The female Yautja is searching everywhere for me. Scissor-Hands runs up behind her, and puts her into a headlock, and starts saying things to her. ~Where is he?~ ~I do not know of who you are speaking of~ ~Dont get smart with me. Where is he?~ ~I told you I do not know where he is.~ She is trying to defend me. Why?

* * *

I growl at my controls. I type in the combination to detach my ship from The Yeyinde. I take the pod, and set its coordinates to Earth. It will take a couple hours, so why not get rest in the process? No need to put myself into stasis if I will only be there in a couple hours.

~Breech. Come in Breech.~ I hear the Elder say, as his video image pop up on a holoform. ~Yes, Elder?~ ~I have the Youngblood Elite Guard Rae'chen with you in the back resting quarters on your pod.~ ~Yes, Elder, sir~ The holoform disappears, and I make my way over to the resting quarters.

I spot the youngblood sleeping soundly on the bed. He is shivering. Now I know why the Elder has put him on the pod with me. I take the covers off just slightly, and a see scars bruises, and all sorts of wounds on him. He was beaten up by yautja who were jealous of his postion. I can tell. Youngblood Yautja can be really cruel sometimes.

I place my forehead on his, quickly rubbing it against his, then pulling back shortly after. ~Sleep well, young one~ I whisper. He is running a fever. What have they done to him? More importantly, what has he done to make them do that to him? I reach for a jug, and walk over to a faucet on the left next to the door, and turn it on, filling the jug with water.

I put the jug next to his mouth, his mandibles tapping it, his eyes still closed. How did he get this sick with the span of at least an hour? He starts to take small sips of the water, and plops his head back down on the bed. ~Rae'chen, it will be alright~ I whisper in his ear. ~Breech?~ he tries to say. ~Yes?~ ~They hurt...me... Elder...~ he stutters and coughs, and finally goes back to sleep. I walk to my resting quarters, slip off my armour, and sit on my bed. I feel the soft furs through my rough hands.

I study my scars. I replay the story and scene of each one of them. I am very proud of them. They mean a lot to me. I lay down on the bed, and drape the fur covers over me. I turn onto my side, and reach up to turn the light out, only leaving a fog with a red tint on the floor. I snuggle into the blanketing warmth all around me.

I think of the oomans that I will be able to hunt. Those cowardly oomans. Though I must follow the Honour Code, I can still heavily wound, or kill those who are capable of defending or producing an attack towards me. Ooman females get me the most. Some are very stubborn, annoying, and just plain stupid. They are prone to fall into our traps. I decide to put my thoughts away, and get some rest.

* * *

"Predicide" I say, looking down at the oomans. "Predicide. Predicide. Oomans allergic to my predicide." I tease. "Predicide." I mutter my name over and over.

They will never suspect me.

I'm unpredictable.

I'm practically invincible.


	10. First Day, Ravage Returns

_**Review**_

Chapter 10- First Day, Ravage Returns

"Come on Kaila! Time for the first day!" I yell. What happened in between me and Ravage really takes a toll. I mean, he pretty much was like a best bro man. Best Bro. He was so kind, but I keep reminding myself that he still could've killed me. But, he didn't. He let me go. He even saved me from a 'xenomorph'.

Once again, he didn't have to do that. But, why does it matter now? He isn't here. Scissor-Hands has returned, and he came back without Ravage. Whatever. They're hunters, killers, murderers.

I open up the door, taking Kaila by the hand. She smiles, and follows me out the door. Scissor-Hands cloaks and jumps out the window. How did he become that way? Never mind. I walk out the door, and head to the elevator. The elevator door opens, and we step inside. The elevator music is what I think is a 70's Gerry Rafferty song; Baker Street. I look over at Kaila. She is in awe.

"You like the song?" I ask her. "Yes." She says. "Jennifer, I know I've asked you this a million times, but what do I look like?" "You are very pretty." I say, she just smiles.

* * *

We arrive at the front desk of Weyland/Yutani Corporation. "Hello. I was offered a job here by Miss Yutani." I say. "Miss Yutani?" "Yes ma'am I was invited. Me and my best friend were invited by Miss Yutani herself." I say proudly. The woman behind the desk looks at me with awe.

"Hello, Jennifer and Kaila. Come, follow me." I turn to see Miss Yutani standing by a very futuristic-looking door with her three guards from earlier. I walk up to her, and follow her into the door. Kaila is following shortly behind. "We have a couple test subjects, and special guests, and we need you for autopsies."

We follow Miss Yutani into a white room, with beds and needles, and all sorts of stuff you would see in a futuristic surgical room. I am in awe as I look around the room. I look at something that catches my eyes.

A...it's...

A Predator.

Miss Yutani smiles at me, and leads me towards the Predator. The Predator is wearing some sort of breathing mask, and I spot his armour on a table nearby. His skin is a light red, and speckled with black spots. His dreads are red, dipped with black tips. He has several cords attatched to his body, and he is shaking. His eyes flash open, and he tries to growl.

I stare into his piercing amber eyes, and I feel like I have a sudden urge to help him. "We are working on his wounds. If you would like to take the night shifts so you can have the whole room to yourself." "Oh, uh... yes please!" I say as Miss Yutani smiles.

* * *

I work for a couple hours, every once so in a while glancing over at Kaila to see how she is doing. She has been assigned the weaponry and technology of the Predator's. I remember what Ravage told me. His family was taken by this company. What would happen if I study this creature? Would it spill too much about their race, making them all have the technology basically taken from them, and we would take over their race just like we did to the Indians.

Our shifts are over so we can go home. My night shift begins at 11:00 at night. We begin to head towards our dormitories.

* * *

I open the dorm door, and walk in. The first thing I see makes me drop my work bag. Ravage. He came back. My jaw drops. Why am I reacting like this? Ravage is sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. "R-Ravage?" I say, he looks up. His blue eyes aren't the way I remember. They seem anger stained. I walk over to him and fall to my knees. "I'm sorry, Ravage... I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." I say, feeling guilty.

"Its my fault. I let anger overwhelm me. It is I that should be sorry." Ravage says, that same soft, voice, yet still slightly guttural. I reach my hand out, and put my hand on his forehead and stroke his head, down his dreads, onto his shoulders.

"So, enough emotional stuff. How was your first day?" He asks, for once excited to hear my answer. "It was...well...I thought about you and..." "Yes?" "Well, I...I saw one of your kind." He seems alot more interested now. "And I have to go back tonight in about three hours." "Ok. So you have the whole room to yourself? So, your job is to make sure it is ok, and study it?" "Yes." I say, Ravage nods.

"Ravage? Why did you come back?" I ask, full of curioisity. "Uh... well... I thought of how you would feel if you were in my position." "Oh." I say. His position? Why not MY position? Really? "I... I ... mean your position. Yes, your postion. My condolences." Ravage quickly stutters.

I do the thing I do to make people feel better. I give him a hug, accidentaly pinning him up against the wall(they were still on the floor). I feel his hands supporting me on my waist, and his mandibles tapping my neck. I break away from the hug, and Ravage tucks his head behind my neck, and rubs his mandibles on the back of my neck. So what if he can't kiss like a human. He isn't human. He's better than human.

I lay my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes. Three hours of sleep doesn't sound too bad.

* * *

I wake up, Ravage sound asleep underneath me. I get up, brush my hair, and grab my work bag, then head to Weyland/Yutani Corp. I walk in the revolving doors, and sign in as usual, and head to the room. There's really nobody in the whole building. Which surprises me.

I flick on the lights to the room, and as soon as they come on, the Predator's eyes shoot open. I hear a gutteral growl come from him as I signal for him to settle down. "I'm going to help you." I say, trying to reassure him.

I unplug a couple tubes, and detatch him from the table. He falls forward, and I help break his fall. He stands up straight, shooing me off, and walks around a little bit.

"Feel better?" I ask. In a split second, he grabs my throat, and lifts me into the air. He stares into my eyes, then shudders and drops me. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He growls, and rests against a wall. "Weirdo" I mutter.

I sit at my desk, and start working. I glance at the Predator every once so and a while, and get up and stretch. I hope I can stay awake until tomorrow morning.

I start to run the blood tests I have received from earlier today. I start to get a little sleepy. I close my eyes, but wake up abruptly. I slept for a freaking hour. What the crap? What?

I notice that I have a soft blanket over me, and the Predator is hovering over me. "What the...what?!" I say, looking up at him. He growls, and walks away, tearing the blanket off of me. "Hey!" "I'm the one who put it on you! Great, Paya!" He yells, rolling his eyes. "You speak English?" "Obviously. All our Yautja take at least some English classes." "What for?" "Ask Ravage. I'm sure he would know." He says. I'm taken back. "You know Ravage?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. Obviously if I said his name. Stop asking me the questions I have already answered in my statement before." "Yes sir." I say sarcastically. He growls. "Do you have a name? I promise I won't call you by your name in front of the doctors, only when I'm here for my night shift." "Skeen." "Skeen?" "What did I say? I said don't ask a question when I give you an answer! It is absolutely ridiculous!" "Fine by me if you call me stupid. What do you know about Ravage?"

"I know a lot about him. Like he was my leader once. I know that he is here on Earth. And, I know that you know that he is too. So, how did you meet him?" Skeen says. I look at him, then the clock. My shift ends in two minutes. "You know how lucky you are? That I let you even down from the bed." "You know how lucky you are that I haven't killed you?" "You couldn't even if you tried." "Maybe so, but not today." "Whatever." I say, helping him strap back in to the bed.

I hook up the cords and wires, and get my bag and walk over to the door. I look back at Skeen, and he is fast asleep. Those medicines work well. I walk out the door, and let the cool night air blow on my face. "Its 1:00? Wow." I say. At least work doesn't start until 12:30 in the afternoon. The same goes for Kaila. She works less because of her incapabilities.

* * *

I walk in the door to my dorm, and I spot Kaila sleeping on the bed, and Scissor-Hands next to her, and Ravage passed out on the ground against a wall. I smile as I put my stuff away. I grab my pj's and go into the bathroom. I get undressed, and the door opens. "Oh, my..." I squeal. It is Ravage. He is standing there wide-eyed, and looking very groggy. He yelps, and covers his eyes with his hands. "I am sorry! Oh...Paya why?!" "Ah!" I scream, covering myself up with my arms.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going to leave and pretend this never ever even happened!" He yells, slamming the door. As soon as I change, I smile to myself. Ha! Ravage say me with nothing on.


	11. Decimation Proclamation

_**Review**_

Chapter 11: Decimation Proclamation

I snap awake at the sound of an alarm. I run to the head controls, trying to manage my anger at the alarm for taking me out of my rest. The landing gears are jammed. Great. The only way they can get jammed is something from the outside. Whoever is responsible for this, will cost them their life.

I brace myself for the upcoming crash-landing. Wait! Rae'chen! No, I couldn't have left him in there all alone! The kid won't make it! I begin to get up, but the safety straps fasten me into the seat. I am so sorry Rae'chen. I close my eyes, as the controls and the alarms blare loudly as we get closer and closer to Earth.

* * *

I crawl around, trying to remember where Rae'chen was. "Rae'chen!" I call out. I hear a grunt, and I head towards the sound. As soon as I find where the sound came from, I realized that grunt was a final breath. "Rae'chen..." "Yes...sir?" That wasn't a final breath, it was a response. A response. There is What several shrapnel all in him, and large parts on top of him.

I lift up the sharpnel, and throw it out of the way. "Rae'chen. Are you with me, kid?" "Yes...sir..." he says, gurgling out blood. "Geez kid. have you gotten yourself into? You seem a little stuck there." I say, he chuckles, causing him to cough. "Hang in there kiddo." I say. If he dies in my hands, it would be so...dishonourable.

"Sir...I would...rather pass...in your arms...than in the arms...of the Elder." He says. I pick him up gently, and cradle him like I would do a Yautja suckling. "How old are you kid?" "I'm 16" he says with a grunt. Poor kid. He starts to say something, and starts to gurgle out blood. He starts breathing heavily, and muttering things. "Breech...Breech...BREECH HELP..." he says tears falling down his face. All I can do is hold him close.

"Its going to be okay, Rae'chen." I say. He stutters, gurgling up a tsunami of blood, and flickers his eyes, and the spark that I saw earlier, has ended. His eyes look so lifeless, as his body goes completely limp. "Rae'chen..." I say, no response. Nothing. Not even a twitch.

I keep him in my arms, and I attempt to find an escape. I look around beginning to get impatient, and see a small sliver of light. "Rae'chen, I will find you a place to rest in peace." I promise. I place him gently on the ground, and I blast open the roadblock(haha XD), turn around and pick up Rae'chen, And head out.

I straighten my back, my spine popping, and I smile. I will be collecting a lot of those while I'm here. I obseve my surroundings. On my radar it says that I landed in what the oomans call, 'New York City'. I seemed to have landed at the edge of the city, which I see that there is a large span of water before us, or should I say, me.

I decide to not use technology to bury him, but bury him the right way. A way that nobody will find him. I find a correct place, and I believe he, and Paya would be pleased. The poor kid just got promoted. The kid was poor. His family is poor. Poor guy. That's why I am going to do this ritual the right way.

Once I finished burying him, I say a special prayer. Not to Paya, but to the ooman's God. I prayed to him because the kid did. Who knows why, i wish i knew. Maybe he had some fascination of ooman's God. Elder told me what he could, but he acted like it was always negative. Poor kid. I wish to know more about the ooman's God.

The only prayer is the Nrit-ja dto'kra, which in the ooman's language means 'Our Father'. I whisper it to myself, bowing my head in respect. I buried his mask next to him, and I buried them both so deep, ooman tech would never be able to pick up anything.

I hear a branch snap from behind me. I snap my head around, causing my dreads to fly everywhere. I growl in aggresiveness. I see a female ooman, in a long white coat, teal pants, and she was carrying a messanger bag, which is on the ground now.

She has long wavy brown hair, running down to her waist, and she is wearing glasses...if that's what the oomans call them. I pull out my spear, extending it right into my knee. I roar in pain. How could I be so stupid?!

That's wound number 16 for me. This scar is not going to be one that I will appreciate. The female stares at me in awe as I tear the spear from my leg. "Uh...uh...I ...I'm a d-doctor..." She says. I smell her fear. I'll kill her. But, if I do that would be dishonourable. How long has she been standing there?

I walk up to her, growling, as she stands too petrified to do anything. I grab her by the throat, lifting her up. "Foolish ooman." She shudders. I growl again. "Please p-please d-don't kill m-me. I...I'm really sorry about your friend there." She stutters. How did she? I gently put her down.

She shudders slightly, and walks over to where I buried Rae'chen. "Beloved friend, I wish you a good afterlife, and that your hunts were sucsessful, if you earned your mark, that you earned it proudly. Your friend here has a couple words to say too." She says. I'm in awe...how does she know so much. "I'm am doctor for Weyland/Yutani. I will not harm you, or tell the Weyland/Yutani group anything of what has happened." I growl and her, and walk over to the place where I buried Rae'chen.

~Rae'chen, I have only known you for a couple days, but those couple days I will cherish. I knew you would be destined for great things. Curse that freakin' ship for crashing. I'll come back and tell you more of the ship's malfunction. I have always wanted to ask you about the Elder. What was wrong with him?~ I say in my language.

I do not speak the ooman's language well, but I can translate. "Ooman, whet bryngs yo hear?" I say, pronouncing every word wrong. She giggles, and I cluck at her. She stops, then signals for me to follow her. I shake my head. She sighs, turns on her heels, and walks away.

I turn and walk away. I've noticed that nobody ever comes here. So, keeping that in mind, and grab a smaller version of my cloaking device from my belt, and snap it onto the ship's remains. The whole thing sparked, and turned invisible. I too, cloak and follow the ooman female, taking the trees.

She stops, and looks right at me. "Hello there." She says, and I relax up in the tree. "I bet you are wondering how I can see you while you are cloaked? And how I know about everything you do?" She questions, shaking her hair out of her face. "Fine then...ooman...why is thet?" I ask. "Follow me, and I'll tell you." She says. Where else am I supposed to stay. Argh. I hate oomans. I will always hate oomans. I hop down from the tree, and follow closely behind her.

She walks and walks, and she arrives at a large building. "Fourth floor. Climb up, and I will open the window for you to come in." She says, I snarl. The female walks into the building, and I hop up. One, two, three, four. Stop at the first window. The window opens, and I quietly walk in. The female shuts the window, and locks it. "Pfft. Oomans." I say. She has changed that quickly? She walks up to me, reaching up to take my chest armour off.

I back away quickly, snarling. 'Look I'm only trying to help you' I hear a voice in my head that sounds similar to the ooman's. "Did you just speeek two meee?" I say. 'Yes' she says again. "Please don't do that." I say. "Well, please don't freak out when I take your armour off." "Why to you need to take my armour off?!" I yell, and she lifts up a finger and presses it up against my mask, like she is shushing me.

She slowly reaches back up to my chest armour, unsinches it, and take it off. The then starts to take off all my armour, leaving only my loincloth. I cross my arms. "You stripped me." I say. "Well, you let me." I growl. She grabs my wrist, and leads me to what seems to be her bathroom.

She signals me to sit in what the oomans call the 'bathtub'. I sit down, and she turns the water on. I screech loudly, as the water singes my open wounds. She squeals, and turns the water to a relaxing warm. Chills run up my spine, as the warm water touches my skin. She takes a bucket, which I have NO clue where she got that from, fills it up with water, and pours it gently on me.

I feel the water gently flowing from my head, down my shoulders, down my chest, and back into the tub. "I got the bucket from downstairs in the lobby." She says. "Please, do not read my mind. It makes me uncomfortable. I still don't know why I haven't killed you." I say. "Maybe because its dishonourable to kill an unarmed human? Especially a female?" She says with a smile. "You..." "know about your species? Yes. I do. One reason. I work at Weyland/Yutani Corporation, and I am told that I must work on a Yautja like you." She says. Huh. Smart ooman.

She take a washcloth, and begins to scrub, when she gets to my wounds, she gently taps them with the cloth. I focus on the water pouring from the faucet. I feel a cold hand on my neck, and it starts to move down my chest. I close my eyes. She is studying me. Doesn't she already study the other Yautja she has held captive? Apparently not. Or, not this way.

She gently moves her hand down my 8-pack abs, and down towards my loincloth. I begin to purr. I start to purr so loud, it almost drowns the water out. I realize that I'm getting too aroused, and I growl, grabbing her wrist. How come I get aroused by a freaking ooman? "I-I'm sorry...I just..." "Be quiet ooman. Remove your hand from my abdomen." I say, and she blushes wildly. She takes her hand away, holding it against her with her other hand.

"Ooman strange." I say. She blushes even more, as I stand up. I notice that my loincloth was sticking against me, and I am completely and utterly embarressed. She grabs a towel, and hands it to me. "Take it off. I'll wash it if you want." The ooman says. I huff, cover myself with the towel, and take it off. I walk out of the bathroom, handing the loincloth to the female, and head over to my pile of armour.

I take my utility belt, and my cup, and put them on. I turn around, to see that the female was watching me the whole time. "What the...Paya what the heck?!" I yell. She just stands there, arms crossed, my loincloth in one hand. "Yes. I was watching you. Its not like I have seen a Yautja's testicles before. Geez, don't act so surprised." "Well, I like to have privacy ooman." "What are you? An Arbitrator? Elite?" "Ultra-Elite. Why does it matter?" "Because tell me about yourself. What's your name?"

"The name's Breech."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I wake up in Ravage's arms, him purring softly in my ear. "Ravage..." I say with a groan. I feel his breathing quicken on the back of my neck. "Ravage..." I say again. He holds me tighter, making me smack his arm. "Stop." I say. He chuckles, and then he holds me up, clicking. "Oh, be quiet. Scissor-Hands and Kaila are still sleeping." I say, he nods. He reaches up his head, and bites me. I scream, and he covers my mouth. I feel my warm blood trickling down my shoulder and chest.

He BIT me. He bit me on my neck. Blood starts coming down from the bite. "What was that for?" I say through my tears. He hugs me, putting a hand on the back of my head, pressing my head against his chest. "I must if you wish to stay with me. Scissor-Hands did it to Kaila. You will be in pain for a little while, but if you wish to not be with me, it would be a much more painful process, but it will be quick." "Oh...I'm so...dizzy...why?" I ask.

Pain. I hate pain... He picks me up bridle style, and takes me to the bathroom. He wraps me up, and smiles at me. "You are a precious ooman." He whispers. "I want you to feel that way." He says, causing me to smile. His soothing, smooth, voice...It causes me to smile anytime.

"Ravage...I have something I need to tell you.."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Decimation Proclamation.

I like those ooman words. The blood. The blood. The fire. The death. Predicide won again. Because he always wins. Always. Predicide never loses. Berserker is nice to Predicide. Predicide nice to oomans. Sarcasm. I love sarcasm. Predicide evil. Predicide like evil. Bad is good. Good is bad.

Predicide decimated city.

Predicide show power.

Predicide demonstrate invincibility.

Predicide present glory.

Predicide wins.

**A/N: Let's just say, Predicide will come in to play later on :-)**


	12. Alien Awakening

_**Review**_

Chapter 12: Alien Awakening

The mean men held me captive. I am attached to metal bands, which are attatched to the walls, holding me captive. I must find the Queen. My mother. My real mother. I hiss as one of the mean men walk in.

"You are a talented Xenomorph. You remind me of one of our escapees. But, make yourself comfortable, Specimen 19, because you aren't leaving anytime soon." The mean man says. I hiss loudly at him, but it doesn't seem to do any good. He just grins an evil grin, and I just keep on hissing.

They've tested on me. I am different colours. I am what they call 'black, with blue streaks'. My head is black, and it is tinted with a light bright blue. My back has blue streaks on the edges, and my arms too. My tail's skeletal is black, and the trim is the light blue. That is what I am. Specimen 19.

The man begins to pace back and forth, and I sniff the air. They tested on the mean man too. He carries my sister. My mommy chose well. Vengeance is sweet. I hiss, as he lurches. He sprawls himself on the ground, landing on the button to release me.

The locks and gears open, and I plop to the floor, landing on all fours. I walk over to the mean man, who is flinching, and twitching around rapidly. I hiss loudly, turning that hiss into a growl. The young one erupts out from his chest, and it screeches to me. I screech back, ramming my head into the door, causing it to fly open.

The young burster slithers out of the room, and I dash out, eliminating anyone in my path. "SPECIMEN 19 HAS ESCAPED. I REPEAT, SPECIMEN 19 HAS ESCAPED. REQUIRE IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN. NOBODY LEAVES THE BUILDING UNTIL THE MISSING SPECIMEN HAS BEEN FOUND."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jennifer came in a little late, and we all cannot leave the building with a missing Specimen on the loose. I have taken into notice that the Yautja, Skeen, has been acting weird. Jennifer has been doing her night shifts...but is it the Specimen on the loose?

Maybe so, but wouldn't they want the workers/employees to evacuate? It makes no sense for others to risk their lives. I hear the head medics in the stations yelling at us to stay in corners, and cover yourselves. I am surprised that we have not had a drill for these occasions.

I hear screams, and people yelling to hide. I am frozen. Something tells me to stay still. I sense that everyone in the room has taken cover except for me and Skeen. Skeen has no option. He is strapped down. I do not have fears at the moment, which I have no clue why. The whole room has gone quiet.

I hear whispers, and then all of the sudden, the strong, potent scent of fear fills the air. I feel warm air brush up against my neck. "Kaila..." I hear someone whisper. Its Jennifer, who is far away from me. I feel a liquidy substance hit my face, and hissing sounds fill me ears. Some of my first sounds.

I know it is Specimen 19. "Specimen 19..." I say softly, its hissing growing louder. I feel a sleek, smooth surface rub against my face, which i assume is its head, causing me to... wait, hiss? It puts its forehead on mine, and I feel the 19 burned into its smooth head. I stroke its head, and I just whisper to myself for it to leave. I sense it dart off, but why?

I have no clue where it went, but wherever it went, it surely escaped. I hear the Yautja growling loudly, and everyone cheering. I walk over to the Yautja, and rest my head(oh by the way the Yautja is on one of those tables facing up so he is like standing but above the ground) on his stomach. I can tell he was taken back because he tightened his stomach. When he did so, I could feel his amazing six pack abs.

He purrs, and I shiver. "Do not do that please." I say. I listen to my voice, and relish every moment. My voice is a little lower than others, and it sounds so pure. He huffs, and I will assume he will not do that anymore.

I take my head off his stomach, and walk out of the room with my things. I sense Jennifer follow me, her shoes tapping on the ground. There is someone else following too.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and I begin to feel dizzy. "Kaila!" I hear Jennifer scream my name. In a few moments, I fall asleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I am too busy running. Running back to my dorm. I tear open the door, and throw my things across the room. I kick the wall, and throw myself into the wall.

Ravage walks up to me with a worried look, along with Scissor-Hands. "Where's Kaila?" Scissor-Hands asks. "I knew this was a bad idea...bad, bad idea...why..." I mutter. Ravage bends down, and looks at me with gentle eyes. He strokes my hair gently, and purrs. "Focus, my sweet little ooman...focus." he whispers. "Ravage...they TOOK Kaila! Took her! Miss Yutani took her! They got her with tranquilizer darts! And they...and they..." I stutter, and Ravage...kisses me. Directly on the lips. He breaks it, and twists his mandibles into a smile. "You are brilliant. Thank you." He says, rubbing my head, then getting up.

"Let's get Kaila." Ravage says. Scissor-Hands is growling loudly, and I just hug him gently. I kiss him on his top left mandible softly. "I know one place where they could've taken her." I say with a big grin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They have me strapped up like they did Skeen.

They have wires put in my arms.

They are going to kill me.


	13. Under A Red Moon

_**Review:)**_

Chapter 13: Under A Red Moon

My heart is still fluttering from what Ravage did earlier. Each time I think about it, my stomach churns, and I blush. I know Ravage notices that I do so, and he grins each time.

"What is with you two? You guys are like...crazy for each other." Scissor-Hands says. "No, goof. We aren't 'crazy' for each other as you said, we just..." I say, and Scissor-Hands grins. "Alright. Our main focus is Kaila right now." Scissor-Hands says. The city seems deserted. What happened?

The Weyland/Yutani building's doors where wide open. The building seemed to have been on fire, but the fire died out shortly after...a fire! Oh, my gosh, is Kaila ok? I panic, grabbing Ravage's arm, who is invisible. We walk inside, and the whole inside is turned into some sort of tunnel, with weird markings on the walls, and there is people in white coats on the walls with large holes in their chest, making it seem like whatever happened something bursted out of their chest.

Help me...help me please..." I hear a soft voice. I run up to where the voice came from, and notice it is the head of the workers whom are working on Skeen. What happened to Skeen? Is he okay too?

"Breech...where's Breech..." she mutters. "Are you okay ma'am? This is Jennifer." I say. "Jennifer...where's Breech..." she asks. "I do not know who you are talking ma'am." "Breech...he is a Yautja..." she mutters again. "Predicide.. came to kill Breech...Breech wanted to find Ravage and kill whoever that is...and he was sent to kill...kill..." she says. Ravage walks up behind me, and de-cloaks. "Do you want me to get her down?" Ravage asks quietly. "Yes please." I say. Ravage pulls out a little laser cutter, and cuts the strange stuff holding her up.

She falls, but something catches her in mid-air. "Stupid ooman. You should've listened to me." It says, uncloaking. Ravage backs up when he first sees him. "Ravage!" It yells. It's another Predator. "Oh...Breech...I don't want death..." the woman sighs, resting her head on the predator's chest, which I assume, is Breech. "Please. Don't." I say. I don't want death either. No blood spilled.

Breech walks up to me, and backhanded me. I collapse to the ground, and my face hurts. My vision blurs as tears fill my eyes. "That...that hurt..." I cry. Ravage growls loudly, and Breech walks up to Scissor-Hands, and punches him in the face. Ravage runs over to me, picks me up, and cradles me. I feel like Breech broke my jaw. I cry even more, pressing myself up to Ravage.

"Ravage..." I cry even more, and he purrs. I smile, and he turns around and growls at Breech. "Listen to me! I'm not going to kill you! The Elder..." Breech yells. Ravage picks me up, and presses me against him.

"You found ooman mate?" Breech asks Ravage. I can tell Ravage is blushing. I feel my face turn red hot. "No..." Ravage says. My heart sinks. He doesn't want me. Oh, well. "Ravage? Why..." I mutter. "Why what?" He asks. "Why don't you..." I was cut off by a loud screech. "What was that?" I whisper.

"We are under a red moon."


	14. Things Happen

_**Review**_

Chapter 14: Things Happen

Power. Strength I never thought I had. The invincibility. Must find ooman Kaila, and Yautja Breech. I found one ooman, she lucky she not dead. I have ooman tied to chair, ooman call herself Kendall. Kendall amusing. Kendall only amusing when struggle. Funny ooman.

I growl at ooman Kendall. She struggling against restraints. I roll my eyes, and take out shuriken, and slice restraints so she free. She screams, and runs past I, Predicide.

I grasp her wrist and hold her against me for no escape. Ooman Kendall struggles, I laugh. She cries, I grin. Predicide always wins. She presses her face into my stomach and cries. I am taken back. Predicide never taken back. I shove her off, and she falls to her knees. Stupid ooman. I like teasing this one.

I kick ooman Kendall flat in stomach. She cries, and gurgles up blood. I grin. The blood. She lies on ground, and raises her hand. I smack her hands down, a crunch filling the air, along with a gasp. "My arm..." she sobs. Stupid, stupid, ooman. She reaches up to me. "You aren't evil...good in Predicide..." she mutters.

A surge flows through me. Good...happiness...why is ooman crying? NO. Evil good! Good evil! Predicide not good blooded! How dare that filthy ooman! She cries, and walks up to me, and places her hand on my shoulder for support. Crazy ooman. Who does she think she is?

She hugs me tightly. "I know. I know there is good in you." She sighs. Ooman is dying. Ooman is gurgling up blood. Why am I not shoving her off? My body is doing its own thing. I rub her back gently, against my own will, and stroke her hair. "That's...that's it...good. Good..." she mutters, coughing. Sympathy flows through me. What the heck is going on?

Why is ooman sad? I hold her tightly against me. "Ooman..." I say. What happened? Why was I so...evil? I observe myself. Berserker. My veins are popping out, and they are a cyan blue. What has he done to me?

The ooman gasps for breath, as she slowly dies.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Alright everyone follow me." Breech growls. "They're close." Scissor-Hands says. "Ravage? Will we find Kaila? This place is scary." I say, instantly thinking about how much I sound like a baby. "I understand. We will try to get out of here soon." Ravage purrs.

"Dead End." Ravage says. "Uh...guys?" I whisper looking up. A black bug. The black bug picks up the other girl, and sticks a second protruding jaw into her forehead, and Breech roars.

Ravage puts me down, and lunges at the bug. The bug's second mouth comes out and misses Ravage, and Breech picks me up. Several more bugs appear. "Ravage!" I scream as he becomes surrounded by the bugs.

Breech runs as fast as he can, with me in his arms, and I hear a deafining, pain-filled roar.

Ravage.

Its over.

My life is over.

I guess...things happen...


End file.
